Reading Poseidon's Secret Son
by kat callan
Summary: 14 Demigods end up flashed to Olympus. No one knows who the Demigods are and one has been reverted to a previous state. What's going on? Credit belongs to Rick Riordan , J.K. Rowling , and percyjacksonfan135!
1. Winter Solstice

Hi! I'm kat and I'm doin a reading the books for percyjacksonfan135's story Poseidon's Secret Son .

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter! I also don't own Poseidon's Secret Son!

* * *

"You should eat more cereal!"

"That spring was so much better than an olive tree!"

"I say war with those puny mortals!"

"But Father, I hate those brats. They're annoying!"

"Why did you steal my sacred cows then and little sis why are you glaring at me?"

"Really, would you stop with the cereal, woman?!"

"That was ancient times; they picked me! GET OVER IT!"

"Love not war! Really what do I see in you!"

"What you don't see in me your husband apparently."

"Humph if you would stop having affairs you wouldn't have to worry about your _son_ and his interests in nymphs_._"

"I don't know! I was a baby, get over it!"

"I am NOT your little sister I helped mother give birth to you!"

"Would all of you shut UP! You are giving me a head ache and that isn't possible! Now I would like to get to what's on the agenda for today without talking over all of you! If I may, Welcome to the Winter Solstice gathering on December 21st 1959. First on the agenda…"

A bright flash blinded everyone in the room.

"Get off my foot!"

"Get off your foot? Get off of me!"

"Ohhhh, did you all have to land on me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Shut it Death Breath!"

"Now wait a minute Seaweed Brain…"

"Not now Wise Girl."

"Do not talk to my brother like that!"

"Oh really Skull Head what are you going to do to Barnacle Brain?"

"Really Pinecone Face really?

"Well before a fight breaks out, is everyone okay?"

"Can you all shut up? We need to figure out where we are!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard as they all started to figure out their surroundings.

"What? What was… oh my gods, but, but you, years ago and it's not possible!" The black haired boy turned around and looked directly at one of the men on one of the thrones. "Dad what's going on? Why is Har- he like that again? You had him healed! Father please tell me what's going on!"

"Who are you calling father boy? I haven't broken my oath!" The man called back.

"What?" A loud babble spread by the group of people who had just arrived. You could hear panic in some of the voices while one black haired teenager with sea green eyes went over to the smaller boy who was in a wheel chair that had cried out earlier; he looked similar to the boy that was coming towards him, but they were not the same. The older teenager had tears in his eyes, as he picked the small boy up and in a low captivating voice that broke through the loud babble began to ask several questions.

"Did you summons us?"

No answer.

"Do any of you recognize us?"

Still no answer.

"My lords and lady's if I may what year is it?" The boy had noticed that the room looked different from the times he had recently seen it after the reconstruction, so he gathered that this had to be before it was destroyed in the war.

"1959," replied a black haired, gray eyed woman. "Why do you ask? For that matter who are you?"

Each of the new comers looked at each other wide eyed before they all simultaneously looked to the boy who was asking the questions earlier. The boy still teary eyed looked towards the beings staring at each one of them before taking the plunge and answering her question.

"I am Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, among other things, and the eldest son of Poseidon."

* * *

I'll be getting into the story more as time goes along I will also give you names next chapter for everyone. If requested I'll do a charcter list on my profile.

REVIEW!


	2. Introductions & Apollo

Hey NEW CHAPTER! I'd like to thank... Everyone who Liked, Followed, or Reviewed! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I, kat callan, do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or Poseidon's Secret Son!

* * *

Silence. Something that's never considered on any normal Winter Solstice, but it was occurring because 14 unknown Demi-gods had just appeared in front of the council, and at least one claimed to be the Lord of the Oceans'.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, uh ahhhhhhhhh!" the silence was broken by the small demi-god that was being held by the older son of Poseidon.

"Harry, shhh, shhh. It's okay little one. No don't get..." he was cut off by the poor little guy getting sick all over him; making his face get redder and redder, while still bawling his head off. Percy sighed, "-Sick. Is there anywhere I can get him cleaned up and settled, maybe while the others' tell you who they are?"

"Uh," Hera started, "Yes just go through those doors and you should find what you need, Percy was it? Yes just through those doors." She told him as he walked in the indicated direction.

Zeus stared at the remaining 12 demi-gods, "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce yourselves?" he asked them in a booming manner.

A black haired girl wearing black stepped up and bowed, "I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." As she stepped back a blond haired boy started to come forward and bow, but was interrupted by several exclamations.

"You had another affair!"

"Am I the only one to keep my oath?"

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed! "One at a time, and please let's try to save questions for later." He said not looking in his wife or brothers direction. "Now, next."

"Uh, I am Jason Grace, brother to Thalia also son of Zeus… my patron is Hera." He backed away very quickly.

A smaller Dark skinned girl stepped forward, bowed and looked straight at Hades with her glittering gold like eyes, "I am Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Hades, but it was before the oath." She backed away at all the stares.

Stepping forward next was a smaller tan boy dressed all in black, "I'm Nico, Son of Hades, and my sister Bianca and I were also before the oath, but she's not here…" he stepped back looking somewhat worried.

One of the taller older demi-gods stepped up next "I am Tom Riddle," he said in a British accent, "Son of Hades, also known as Lord Voldemort, wizard extraordinaire." He smirked stepping back also.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," said a blond girl standing from her bow, "Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus." She stayed where she was unlike the others and beckoned a smaller girl forward. She had honey blond hair and the same stormy gray eyes.

The little girl took a nervous bow, "I am Elizabeth, Daughter of Athena, but I go by Lizzie." She hid behind Annabeth as they got back into the crowd of demi-gods.

A blond boy with sparkling blue eyes came forward next, "I am Alex Phillips, Son of Apollo."

"I am Piper McLean," said an Indian girl who had her hair braided down her back, "Daughter of Aphrodite," she too went back into the crowd.

The next demi-god skipped up and did a low bow, before standing straight up and booming, "Hey, hey I'm Leo Valdez, and I'm Hephaestus' kid!" he then turn about face and skipped back into the demi-gods.

A boy of clearly Chinese decent came up next, "I am Frank Zhang, Son of Ares, relative of Periclymenus, Descendant of Poseidon." He stepped back into the crowd too.

At last the finally demi-god came up, and it was clear he had been trying to hold tears back, "I am, Dudley Dursley," he stuttered, "Son of Ares." He went back to where he was shoulders shaking.

"Is that everyone," Zeus thundered.

"Yes brother I think it is, but how do we know they're telling the truth?" Poseidon asked looking at the children and then in the direct 'his' two children went in.

Athena huffed, "Barnacle Beard, you can look at their characteristics and tell who they belong to. It's easily believable… and you wonder why I call you fish for brains." She muttered under her breath.

"Fine then owl head you can tell us why they are here!" Poseidon shot back.

Athena thought for a second before letting her eyes get wide and head go backward in a short nod of disbelief, "I have no clue." She looked toward Zeus, then back to the demi-gods, "Why are you here?"

Annabeth stepped forward a little as to act as a spoke person for the group, "I am not sure my lady, but there must be a reason for us being sent from the future… maybe as a warning? Or something else…" Annabeth pondered that a moment. "I'm sorry don't have a-" she was interrupted by _another_ flash of light.

"This is getting ridicules," Zeus muttered. A piece of paper floated down from where the light erupted. "Well is someone going to grab it or are we just going to watch it fall and contemplate what it says?"

Thalia snatched it midair and gave her father a look, "Would you like me to read it out loud or bring it to you so you may?"

"You might as well."

"Sure," she said trying but not succeeding in hiding the face she was making. "It says the following:

Dear People!

What is going on? Is the past still the same or what? Man that's like history!"

"Sounds like Apollo." Artemis interrupted.

"Yeah it's his hand writing," Thalia said before continuing.

"Anyway, I have sent these demi-gods to the past! Why you may ask? Well it's obvious! They are here to read! Okay maybe not that obvious… but it's true! The squirt that is hurt, has quite the blight, and needs to heed this warning: he will be okay, but needs to stay in this state, please no debate; really it's not just to see him suffer. It'll allow you to see who he's to be and let you be true too. Oh I have a great haiku!

You will see it soon

It is very opportune

I am Awesome!

That was perfect! Oh well I had better send this before a fight breaks out, just please try not to kill each other it would be very bad for the future. So Rules are in order!

So No KILLING!

No skipping stuff!

Please NO KILLING!

Read everything.

Don't coddle Harry too much he'll get scared!

No killing

Do not yell around Harry… if you do… bad things man, bad things.

Eat regularly!

Learn about your kids!

No killing or maiming for that matter.

Please be nice to one another, Athena, Poseidon… I could keep going but…

No killing!

Respect my haiku's!

Don't get too mad.

Btw I have sent one of the minor gods a letter telling her what's going on… she'll make sure you don't break the rules….

Remember take good care of Harry; you'll see why.

That should be good enough…

Apollo"

Everyone looked at Apollo.

"Don't look at me I haven't done this yet!" Apollo shouted.

"The bad thing is you will! Did you even think about how this will affect the future let alone us or the half-bloods? You are an idiot!" Artemis berated.

"Yes Apollo is an idiot, but they are already here so ask your questions, so we can get to reading this… story." Zeus interrrupted.

"I'll ask the first question," Hades asked, "Well one of two I guess, what are we supposed to read? I don't see anything here to read."

All the gods looked at each other, before a voice broke through the silence.

"So I guess this is why all these papers landed in the room we were in. It startled me," Percy grinned. He walked further into the room and set Harry back into his wheelchair. "There you go little one. Next question?"

* * *

Hey so how'd ja like it?

Well, if y'all would... I need help with questions... I can't think of any...

So Review me a question that could be in the next chapter! I'll give credit!


	3. Questions While Reading

Hey sorry my computer charger broke and I just got this one today so I hurried and shelled this out!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so saying that I do would be detrimental to your health.

* * *

"Yes… I think I'll continue with my second part." Hades told them. He looked towards the three claiming to be his, "Hazel, how… how are you here? Alive, I mean, you and your mother… well… you both" he stopped.

"Father, I think it would be best if you just found out as we got to it." Hazel told him.

"Very well, next?" Hades asked.

"Wait I heard wizard! What do you mean other child of Hades?" Athena asked.

"I was blessed by Hecate. You'll probably read about it." Tom told her before bowing and going back to his spot.

"Okay then, is that all can we start reading?" Zeus asked not waiting long enough for a reply. "Percy son of Poseidon please start reading!"

"Yes Uncle Zeus." Percy said trying extremely hard not to be condescending.

**If Percy Jackson thought that his life was hard, he had another thing coming to him as soon as he went to bed that night. 12-year-old Percy was alone in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half Blood.**

"As he should be," Hera muttered. Percy ignored her and continued.

** He had recently been claimed during the capture the flag game, and because of the ancient pact between his father and uncles to have no more children, Percy had no siblings; older or younger. But he soon found out that this would all change very soon.**

"_Poseidon! _What does he mean 'that would all change very soon'?" Zeus asked threateningly.

"Brother I'm sure the story will soon explain…" Poseidon lazily trailed off, not knowing since he was not Apollo and could not tell the future, before motioning for Percy to continue.

**As soon as Percy fell asleep, he slipped into a demigod dream. **

"Uhhh," the majority of the demi-gods groaned.

"What?" Percy asked as the gods looked toward their children.

"Your dreams are horrible even by our standards," Annabeth told him.

"Remember right before the Titian War? He kept having those dreams about our oracle?" Nico stated.

"How do you even know about that, I know I didn't tell you?!"

"Percy I had to cut into your dreams somehow… I had to convince you."

"Whatever Death Breath, just please never do that again." Percy said creeped-out.

**Everyone knows that demigod dreams are no laughing matter because they are mostly bad and they usually always mean something.**

"Duh!" Hermes _tried_ to stealthily cough.

** In this case, it was not a bad dream, but even for Percy, it was very odd. **

"Understatement…" Alex Phillips the son of Apollo said, "The majority of your dreams are odd.

**He was standing in the middle of what looked like a park and it was dark outside. Percy thought that no one was around until he saw two dark shapes emerge from the shadows.**

**He instinctively uncapped Riptide and stood in a fighting stance. He did not smell any monsters or thankfully see any. Instead, Percy saw a seven-year-old boy with very untidy black hair and emerald-green eyes staring curiously at him. **

Everyone glanced at the youngest son of Poseidon.

**What Percy saw next both surprised and relaxed him. It was his father, Poseidon, and he was holding his Trident aloft as if he was protecting the younger boy from something or someone. When Percy saw his father more clearly, he ran over to him and knelt down before him. "Hey, Dad," Percy said cheerfully. "What is this place, and what am I doing here?"**

**Poseidon smiled at his son and answered, "You are in London, England, Percy, and I have a quest for you. You must find and protect the child whom you see in front of you. He goes by the name of Harry Potter and he has a terrible home life."**

Athena looked between Poseidon and his sons, as if trying to figure out a difficult problem.

**Percy was surprised, but asked, "Why are you sending me and not one of the satyrs?"**

"Those were my thoughts exactly, brother." Hades said, "Who would you send this twelve-year-old to do this."

**Poseidon's eyes turned sad as he replied, "I am sending you because he is your brother and he needs your help. He has many difficulties and I was hoping that you could help to teach him. I know you must have many other questions, but I cannot answer them until a later time. Good luck my son and I know that you will do well." And just like that, the dream ended and Grover was pounding on the cabin door and yelling at Percy to get his butt up to the big house.**

"Always so cryptic…" Most of the demi-gods muttered, causing the gods to sadly glance at their kids.

**When Percy saw Grover, he couldn't keep the slight indignation off of his face. "What the Hades, Grover!" Percy cried in surprise. "What is your problem?"**

"Why my name," Hades complained. "Why not, I don't know Hera!"

"And why would they use my name?" The person in question asked.

"Because you hate them enough as it is it's not like you could really do something, 'Oh no a cow run for your lives!' but me, well they should realize that I have an army of the dead."

"He's right you know," Hephaestus said. "You really are a…" he glanced at the impressionable young human-iods, and cleared his throat, "You did throw your own kid off Olympus… not to mention all of dad's kids' you've killed."

"Um, if I can continue," Percy Jackson interrupted.

**"You should be asking Chiron that question," Grover answered, "he wants you up at the big house now!" And with that, the half-blood and the satyr ran to the big house as fast as they could.**

"Which for Percy isn't fast at all," Annabeth mentioned getting a glare from her offended boyfriend, "No offence Seaweed Brain."

He sighed, "It's true." He shook his head as laughter spread through the throne room.

**When they got there, they were shocked to see not only Chiron, but Poseidon and his rival, Athena. **

Several gasps were heard around the throne room.

**And also to everyone's surprise, the goddess of magic, Hecate was with them.**

"Hecate?" Zeus asked, "Hm, She must be our enforcer…"

"Looks like my question will be answered after all." Athena muttered looking at Tom Riddle.

** When Chiron saw Percy, he put down his pinochle cards and wheeled over to him. "Percy," Chiron said in a grave but gentle voice, "three of the Olympian gods are here personally to issue you a quest. It was through Athena that Zeus and your father were able to stop arguing long enough to realize that you did not steal the master bolt. **

"MY MASTER BOLT WAS STOLEN!" Zeus bellowed. Looking for his bolt which he took and cradled, "Who dares to take my-" He was cut off.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Poseidon interrupted.

"It was you wasn't it!" Zeus yelled.

"Uncle, just listen please you two can argue about this later or in the future." Percy said and then quickly continued reading.

**"However, I will let them explain why they are here in person."**

**When Chiron moved away, Poseidon stepped forward to address his son. "Percy, my son," he said gently, "we are here on grave business, I'm afraid. I know you are only 12, and this is not easy, but we are issuing you this quest because Lady Hecate herself had asked me and Athena to talk to you."**

"Hecate must be desperate if she wants us to work together," Athena proclaimed.

"We've worked together before!" Poseidon said, turning toward his niece.

"Pff and that worked so well. Really the best thing we got out of that was the chariot." Athena gloated.

"Really was it? Horses are still around today! Do you see anyone who isn't one of our kids riding in a chariot? No you see cars which may have been by one of your kids, which is not you!" Poseidon pointed out.

"Well you can just-"

"I'm going to continue reading now!" Percy yelled interrupting Athena.

**Then Athena stepped forward and said, "We have gotten wind of a new child who is very powerful in more ways than one, but he does not know it. He is only seven years old and his relatives treat him like a slave and starve him. I know this because I have been watching him. **

"Because that's not creepy," Leo Valdez muttered to where only the demi-gods could hear.

**They give him chores to do, and he struggles with them; not only because he's younger, but because he is malnourished and permanently disabled."**

**The goddess of magic spoke next and said, "this boy doesn't even realize who he is or that I had blessed him and his mother and stepfather with the gift of magic. His relatives hate and fear anything that is different and I am afraid that if he does not get help now, he will surely perish at the hands of either his mortal relatives or monsters. That is why we are asking you, Perseus Jackson, to help us. He needs your protection, now more than ever. He lives in London and don't worry, your uncle has temporarily given you permission to take a plane to get there. Any questions?"**

**"Just one," Percy answered. "When do I leave?"**

**"You leave tomorrow morning," his father answered him. "Argus will drive you into the city. And don't worry Percy, I will always be watching over you. Now, you had better get packing and concentrate extra hard on your training today. I have a feeling that you will need it." And just like that, the three Olympian gods disappeared in the mist.**

**Percy was confused, but he somehow understood what his dream had meant. Now that he thought about it, the young boy in his dream looked a lot like himself. But Percy had also noticed that he was very skinny and he could see almost every bone in his body. As Percy thought about the dream and his quest, the more he realized that his father wasn't just asking for a favor. He was genuinely asking for the sake of his family and he thought that Percy would be the perfect person to send because Poseidon thought that the younger boy might trust him a little more than anyone else. And just as Percy was boarding the plane, the younger boy, Harry Potter, was being tormented once again by his whale of a cousin and there was no one around to help him.**

"Whale of a cousin?" Dudley cried. "Oh gods!"

"Dudley man it's okay, you know he's forgiven you," Percy tried to placate.

"No it's not! We all know that if _I_ tried to comfort him right now he would try to cringe away! I hate it I hope Dumbledore burns in Hades!" He shouted standing up and exiting the room.

Percy sighed, "Alex will you watch Harry? I need to go and talk to him. Frank come with me?"

The two got up and left leaving the gods extremely confused.

* * *

Please leave a comment!

(that means review...)


	4. Life Sucks for Dudley

Uh Hey is it April? The 20th? Oh Opps:) Well here's the new chapter!

But before you read that it's time for why I haven't updated!

Reason 1: Went to state for FFA... it snowed Got the flu and Broncidus...** AIN"T****_ NOBODY_**** GOT TIME FOR THAT!**

**(BUT I DID WIN 1ST IN MY COMPETITION!)**

2: mixture of writter's block and my mother not letting me use my stinking computer cord

3: Wel,l didn't have my computer...

4: High school HARD...

And Finally... The disclaimer!:D

**Discliamer:** I, kat callan, am not a man or british so that means I am not Mr. Riordan ot Ms. Rowling, and thus do NOT own

Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!

_**UPDATES WILL BE RANDOM!**_

You were warned.

* * *

"Dudley come on you know that evil old wizard put you under a spell, Harry knows it too!"

"Not this Harry! What will happen when Poseidon finds out? The other gods? The demigods? I'll be killed instantaneously! I feel so bad!"

"Dudley," Frank called, "I'm pretty sure Annabeth or even Tom will explain what was going on. You won't be killed… I think."

Percy mentally face palmed, "Yeah Frank? That helped. Why don't you go see how the explanations are going, eh?"

Frank huffed, "Okay Percy."

Meanwhile at the same time in the throne room…

"Well that was interesting…" Demeter muttered.

"Punk! He said he's my kid?! He needs to toughen up!" Ares grumbled from his throne.

"Lord Ares if I may," Tom stepped forward, and reasonably, but firmly said, "Although your children may be tough, many of them might be hurting? I mean no disrespect, but if I may say so, all of the demigods are hurting in some way or another. Look at me; I lost my own mother when I was young. The point is, my Lord, is that Dudley is hurting because he was tricked into doing something he did not want to do. For that matter, your own son didn't even know he was a demigod for a very long time."

The God of War sneered at Tom, "You little sno-" he was interrupted.

"Ares you leave these demi-gods alone this instant!" Hestia unnoticed before scolded from her hearth "This is part of our family and I will not stand for this!"

"Then why doesn't she just sit?" Leo whispered to Frank who entered toward the end of Tom's little speech.

"Dude!" Frank whispered back, "Shut up, I so love my dad getting what he deserves for dis-in Dud like that."

"Yes Aunt Hestia," Ares said turning his head away from her and the demi-gods. Harry was quickly beginning to get agitated.

Back outside,

Percy was trying in vain to calm down a very upset Dudley. Dudley tried very hard to hold himself together, but when Percy pulled him into a hug, the dam finally broke and Dudley found himself sobbing on Percy's now wet shoulder. "I'm s-s-sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't know what I was doing, what we all were doing to him!"

"I know you are and I don't blame you for what happened," Percy said gently. "Was I angry with you at first? Yes I was of course I was. But I don't blame you. You weren't in your right mind; you can't always control things like that especially when some of Hecate's wizards are involved."

Dudley sniffled. "Then why is Harry so sick?" he asked. "Did we… I somehow make him that way?"

Percy looked straight into Dudley's tear-filled eyes and said firmly, "Don't you ever blame yourself for Harry's illness! You hear me? Harry was ill since he got that gods awful scar. That was most certainly not your fault! Please don't beat yourself up over it anymore; nothing that happened back then was your fault except the person who did it to all of you." But this seemed to make Dudley cry harder; so, Percy gust hugged him until Dudley was able to calm down. "Okay Kid," Percy said gently, "we need to go back inside. The others are probably wondering where we are." So without another word, the two boys reentered the throne room just as Alex was leaving it with Harry.

Percy just about groaned out a 'what now,' but held it in as a little blond blur threw herself at him. "Lizzie what's wrong, little one." She shook her head and grabbed him dragging him to where she was sitting with Annabeth. "Uh wise girl?" he questioned.

"Harry got upset when Lord Ares was uh being himself, so Alex took him out to calm him down. They will be back in a few minutes, it wasn't a bad fit." Annabeth explained, "And Lizzie just missed you; what with everything happening."

"Oh, uh thanks," he shifted Lizzie to where he could still move his arms. "So, ah are we going to wait for Alex and Harry or…" He trailed off.

"No need we're back, and he's asleep! Who's reading next?" Alex asked.

"I'd like to," Annabeth announced raising her hand slightly.

"That would be good since she already has the papers…" Thalia told her brother who was sitting beside her, but everyone heard it of course causing Annabeth to grumble as she picked up where Percy ended.

**Now, even though he was only seven years old, Harry Potter was forced to work like a slave.**

"Oh so here's been sent here younger than when this takes place?" Demeter asked trying to understand what's going on.

"No, he's seven right now and, well please continue…" Percy answered or redirected.

** If he did not do his job correctly or quickly, his uncle Vernon would hit him and his aunt Petunia would starve him. What was even worse was the fact that they had pretty much given their son, Dudley, permission to use Harry as his personal punching bag. It didn't really help that Harry was a very easy target because he wasn't able to fight back or defend himself.**

"Wait one minute! One of you Demi-gods said your name was Dudley and was…" Poseidon thought for a second before his face morphed, he stood and pointed at Dudley. "YOU! You dare touch my son, not only that, but you… you…" The ocean looked as if it was boiling.

"Father please do not be so quick to judge. He regrets this great I know, but it was not his fault it will be explained at a later time to the rest of you, but after this chapter dad Tom and I will talk to you about and um Uncle Hades? Would you mind coming too? We might need some help keeping dad calm…"

Hades nodded. He looked at his eldest son, wondered what his part in this was.

**I suppose I should probably explain why the Boy-Who-Lived seems defenseless. The truth is that when Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, it not only made the curse rebound, but it had also given the toddler a very high fever which in turn damaged his brain. **

"Lord Voldemort is what the Son of Hades called himself, and the Boy-Who-Lived is describing my son? You also took part in damaging my son? These explanations had better be good Percy, because I have Artic water waiting to be used on some demi-gods mortals." Interrupted Poseidon before the worst it of news came.

**So even at seven years old, Harry was still not able to speak and he struggled physically with a lot of the chores that his relatives had given him.**

"Chores? They gave disabled_ seven_ year old CHORES?!"

"Dad I promise it will be explained and Dudley and the rest of the other Dursley's have paid for what they've done." Percy placated.

**But despite his inability to speak or walk, Harry was still smart enough to understand that his aunt and uncle were not very tolerant of him at all. He was given the cupboard for a bedroom which was too small for his wheelchair and he often had to wear the same clothes for many days because everyone in the house refused to understand the difficulties he had with his physical environment.**

Please take a moment of silence for the boats Poseidon just destroyed, oh and the coast of… well everywhere…

**But whatever Harry could not do physically, he made up for intellectually.**

Athena perked up here.

** He spent most of his time drawing or writing not only because it was his main method of communication, but because he simply enjoyed doing it. He enjoyed doing it that is until his aunt Petunia's shrill voice came through the ventilation grate in his door. "Wake up this instant Boy," she screamed through his door. "I want you to make breakfast for all of us. Get up now!" And if that wasn't enough, she sometimes manually dragged Harry out of bed by his untidy black hair and wouldn't let go until she saw fit.**

"Not a good way to treat Family at all… isn't that right Ares?"

"Yes Aunt Hestia." He said immediately. Some of the braver (Or stupider, depending on how you look at it) demi-gods snickered.

**Tonight though, it was a little different. Dudley was just getting ready to use his cousin as his personal punching bag as usual when a very sharp female voice cut through the air like a knife. "Stop right there!" Athena yelled, "I have been watching all of you for the past six years and you have done nothing but destroy the only member of your living family. I cannot interfere with his life but I can help by sending someone whom he might be able to trust." Then the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy rounded her fury on the adults. "You had better be lucky that I am merciful because if he was my child you would've had another thing coming."**

Cheers were heard when Athena stood taking credit for her future-self's actions. "I am right if that was one of my children…" she trailed off on the threat.

**Dudley looked like he was about to choke and both Vernon and Petunia looked scared. But it was Vernon who finally shrieked, "Harry is a piece of filth! We don't want him in this house, but we have no choice. He belongs in..."**

Whimpering was heard by every one that was somewhat near Dudley.

**Vernon was cut off by Athena's glare. "Don't even finish that sentence, Mister Dursley. I know what you were going to say and it won't help anything. However, I do know where I can take him. Someone will be coming for him later today and you had better be respectful to him." And with that, Athena vanished into the kitchen, looking for Harry.**

"Thank you Athena." Poseidon said still tense.

"My pleasure, Uncle," Athena inclined her head towards him.

**When she finally saw him, huddled in a ball, Athena knelt down next to him to get a better look at his injuries. She found a lot of bruises, but what she hadn't expected to find, was a lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.**

"Lightening you say… brother one of your children has my symbol of power on them, any comment?" Zeus antagonized.

"I am not in the mood right now Zeus."

"Oh-" he tried to continue but he was splashed with a little water, which did make him mad, but it was Hestia and Hades that were able to stop him before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

**"So it's true!" She thought. "The Dark Lord has made a Horcrux out of a living human being. I must tell the other Olympians, especially Hades. I don't really trust him, but in this case, he needs to know that one mortal in particular has cheated death in the most gruesome way possible." Laying a hand on Harry's shoulder, Athena whispered gently, "help will come soon. You are not safe here, child. Do you trust me?" Although Harry did not speak, Athena could have sworn that she saw the little boy nod his head before she left.**

"Who dares to make a Horcrux; out of a human no less a demi-god?! They shall suffer at the hands of the House of Hades." Hades boomed. Tom shuttered, but thankfully no one but a few of the demi-gods noticed.

"So, this scene shows us that Harry can in fact understand what's going on right now?" Athena hypothesized. "He also said, or rather thought that he could draw as a way of communicating? Perfect! When he awakens we'll get him some things to draw with." She smiled and so did a few of the other gods.

**Meanwhile, Percy was sitting on a very long flight and holding onto the armrest for dear life. Although Zeus had given him permission to fly to London and back safely, Percy was still not comfortable in the air. He preferred being in the water for that was his domain as the son of Poseidon. He would have preferred a boat, but as it was, Chiron had also told him that his younger brother was not able to swim. Percy had tried to ask for the reason why, but Chiron told him that he needed to be patient and see for himself.**

"Scared of flying young demi-god? Good, I do not want you in my domain, but I will allow it for the sick child." Zeus told the room.

"Dadddddd, Uncle Poseidon lets us go swimming, why can't Percy fly?" Thalia semi-whined at her father while purposely not looking at Hera his wife, "I mean at least make it to where he can sky dive or something…" she felt all the stares on her as she whined at the King of the gods.

Zeus looked like he was being torn in half… here was his only daughter, his little girl from the _future _begging that her cousin be allowed in his domain for _leisure_ activities, "We'll see," was the best he could do at the moment… _Di Immortals! _

**Percy had also known that he could have taken his friends Annabeth and Grover, but he sensed that this quest was meant for him alone. So after Iris messaging his mom, telling her where he was going, he boarded the plane and had been sitting there for a good eight hours at least.**

"Hm, you're a good son Perseus Jackson; your mother must be proud." Hera unexpectedly commented. The other gods and demi-gods alike were shocked.

"Thank you Lady Hera." He inclined his head toward her.

**Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the plane landed in London and Percy had to keep himself from kissing the ground. **

Laughter was heard bouncing through the throne room.

**He walked through the airport looking for Athena. His father had told him that she would be waiting for him at the gate and she would explain about his brother's situation in more detail. Even through the crowd of people pushing and shoving, it wasn't hard to spot her because of her blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. However, Percy was confused at first because Athena's face did not look as hard and determined as it usually did. For the first time in many centuries, her face wore an expression of concern and empathy. "Perseus Jackson," she said in greeting. "We are glad for your help. Come with me and I will explain the condition that your younger brother is in."**

**Usually Percy's mind jumped to the craziest conclusions especially when it was about his family or anyone else whom he cared for. He usually interrupted people by asking silly questions or saying something along the lines of, "why is this necessary?" Or, "I know, I have a month of detention." But it wasn't like that this time. Instead, Percy sat with the Olympian goddess and listened patiently to everything she said. When Athena was done explaining his brother's condition, Percy was understandably angry. He wanted to go right now and teach the Dursley's a lesson, but he knew that he couldn't do that.**

"Dudley sit back down. You'll be fine." Percy said to the demi-god who wanted badly to escape.

** He somehow understood that his younger brother, Harry, needed to get to know him and ultimately trust him. Percy had been warned that the seven-year-old didn't know anything about his heritage or even that he had a half-brother. Percy also had been warned of the crackpot, known as Albus Dumbledore, and what to do if he ever tried to take Harry away from him.**

"Albus Dumbledore?" was asked simultaneously by many of the people there.

"You'll see," Percy told them, "Now Father, Uncle, Tom do you want to go now?"

"I think it would be a good time to eat for the demi-gods, brothers?" Zeus waited for their reply.

"Of course, but I want the spawn of Ares to come also," Poseidon demanded.

"Very well," Percy said as almost everyone stood and went in opposite directions. "Wait, Alex before you go, I want Harry to be with us. Lizzie, will you be ok with your sister?" She nodded her head and she went off to eat with the rest of the gods and demi-gods.

* * *

Review and Follow... RANDOM UPDATING!


	5. Lunches Arrival

Hi... I'm updating... a month late... oh well...

Thanks to everyone who Favorited or Followed this story and please remember to review!

**_AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THERE WILL BE AN AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE_**** READ!**

Disclaimer: I, kat callan do NOT own anything!

* * *

The dining area smelled delightful, ranging from pasta to pizza and pretty much anything else you could think of. The demigods sat on one side of the table and the gods on the other. Many discussions could be heard.

Piper, Hazel, Aphrodite 

"So girls do either of you have boyfriends, I can just see the love pouring from you…" the goddess of love asked.

"Yes ma'am, Frank is kinda my boyfriend, we just haven't made it official." Hazel told the newly excited goddess.

"And Jason is mine-" she was interrupted by her mother's squeal.

Thalia and Jason Grace, Zeus

"So uh daughter, what have you been doing in the future…?" Aphrodite's squeal showcasing the king god's trailing off.

"I was liberated from my tree." She bluntly told him.

"Oh, well okay then, so uh Jason what had you been doing while your sister was apparently a tree?" His father dug since he was at a loss.

"Hera was shaping me to be her hero." Jason said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Oh, well then," Zeus was clearly at a loss. An awkward silence fell upon everyone when Zeus's Anger spiked after what Jason and Thalia told their father. Since no one was speaking, Zeus gave his wife a glare and asked, "Hera, Dear, what does my son mean you've been shaping him to be your hero?"

Hera blinked and looked thoughtful as she answered, "I really don't know what your bastard means; maybe the books will explain." The rest of the room slowly let their conversations resume.

Zeus didn't look convinced but angrier; still he let it go for now, not even defending his son against his 'lovely' wife. Thalia started to say something, but Jason stopped her.

"Thalia she _is_ right even though she could have put it more eloquently." Jason said avoiding his father's countenance.

"Doesn't mean I have ta like it…" She pouted playfully, ruffling her brothers' hair before gliding over to Nico, Annabeth, and Elizabeth.

Nico, Annabeth, and Elizabeth a few seconds before Thalia slides in

"Yeah I think I remember it going… '_I had a dog his name was Roscoe. I raised Roscoe from a pup. He could stand up on his hind legs if you held-'" _He was interrupted when Thalia practically sat on him. _"''Is front legs up,'"_ Nico breathy finished falling over to the floor because Thalia could really damage something when she did that.

"Come on Lizzie let's leave these two alone and go wait by the door for Percy." Annabeth said causing Elizabeth to shake her head excitedly.

Artemis looked out the window and saw her uncle, Tom, Percy, and Dudley having their conversation. "I wonder what those four are talking about?" she asked. "Really, what's wrong with Harry? He looks terrified!" Artemis was a maiden goddess and didn't particularly care for boys, but something about the child was different. She didn't know why, but something about Harry made her want forget he was boy.

Athena heard Artemis' question and replied, "Well it's about what we just read and more than likely more than that. There probably preparing our uncles for what will be coming up. I just hope they come back inside soon; it's absolutely freezing out there and poor little Harry's sickly enough as it is."

The door opened and in came the men in question. But something was definitely wrong with Harry, because he was huddled in a ball and his face was hidden in Poseidon's drenched coat. Harry was shaking and everyone, felt badly for the kid. Everyone that was outside was drenched in water including his father and brother because the outburst was so unexpected.

In answer to their unspoken question, Hades said, "Poor little guy just got scared by all the shouting. Like the future Apollo said bad things happened, but thankfully it was mild. Really I'm thinking that's what he understands the most. Should we read now?"

"Not just yet," Poseidon said, sitting down with Harry in his arms, "We need to dry off, because I can't get this water to will away yet… he's really upset still and it's affecting it, and I need to feed him first."

An hour since they last stopped reading,

"Who got Harry's crayons and paper?"

"Where did you put the story?"

"What chapter are we on?"

"Did I not just tell you that?"

"EVERYONE! If we ever plan on finishing this we need to start reading again!" Percy exclaimed. "Now dad, do you have harry?"

"Yes son I have Harry."

"Good. Is everyone here… yes good…? Thalia you said you wanted to read next. Do you have the story?"

"Duh Seaweed brain, now what chapter are we on?" The Goth-like girl asked.

"I think it was three," Alex said, "Or whichever one is titled 'Arrival'."

"Uh thanks man," Percy said sitting next to Annabeth and Lizzie.

Thalia dramatically cleared her throat.

**I was sitting idly in my wheelchair drawing a picture of someone whom I thought looked familiar to me. He had the same black hair and green eyes, except that his eyes were more sea green than emerald. He also had on khakis and a Hawaiian shirt as if he was going to spend the day relaxing at the beach. I never knew why, but I always felt that I had a connection to the man and when it came to reading English, it was impossible... My brain always scrambled the words so that everything looked like gibberish or nonsense.**

"Uh Perce? Is this you or…?" Frank asked turning toward Harry who was snuggled into his father.

"How about we just keep reading? I'm pretty sure it's not me though."

**But as I said, I was sitting here drawing this picture when I almost jumped out of my skin from my aunt's shrieking, "Boy! Get down here this instant! We have company and I expect perfection or no dinner for you!"**

Poseidon sighed loudly causing almost everyone to look at him.

** As you can see, my relatives are not the greatest relatives in the world. **

"Looks like understatements are a trait in Poseidon's family…" Alex told the room causing Percy to make a face and everyone's amusement.

**They only took me in because the strange old man that I had seen a long time ago had told them to do so. I don't remember the man, but I do remember feeling a little bit frightened by the crazy twinkle he had in his eyes. It told me right then and there that I could not trust him with anything.**

"Demi- god instinct," Athena told the room.

**My aunt yelled at me once more before marching to my cupboard and yanking me out by my hair. Although I understood what my aunt wanted me to do, I was not physically capable of doing the chores that she and my uncle Vernon gave to me on a daily basis. Nor was I physically capable of defending myself against their attacks. It's a situation that was made even worse by the fact that I was not able to speak. For these reasons and many others, I was often starved. However, today was different.**

"And thank the fates for that! The poor child," Aphrodite exclaimed.

"No way to treat family." Hestia mournfully said. "Am I right Ares?"

He nodded his head.

**I had a strange feeling in my heart that someone was coming, and that someone was a very kind and loyal person despite his hard life.**

"Hey he could be one of my kids making predictions like that!" You can guess who said that.

"Really the kid seems to be a jack of all trades..." Hermes tried to claim.

"Lay off it. He's my son not any of yours."

**Percy POV**

**As I walked up the front steps to number 4 Privet Drive, I didn't know what to expect. **

"As you know Lady Athena didn't explain anything to the boy." Tom sniped.

"Oh I'm sorry my Lord Voldy, but this is before I saw him for the first time." Percy quipped back.

"Lie, you knew a little of what to expect from your dream." Tom volleyed to him again.

"Yes but you can't truly know until you see for yourself." Percy smugly said thinking he was gaining the upper hand.

"Ah well no wonder you didn't know what to bloody expect your one of those 'Seeing is believing' types." Tom criticized.

"And you're not? If we didn't see the monsters we fight, through the mist then we wouldn't know about any of this," Percy exclaimed waving his hand to show his point.

"Touché," Tom conceded, "Not just apply that logic to everything else in life and come talk to me some more."

"You sure you don't want to go now Skull Head?"

"Boy's now is not the time for this," Hestia scolded.

"Yes Lady Hestia," they said in chorus.

**My father and Athena told me the situation, but it was even more shocking to find out the truth of my younger brother's living arrangements.**

Mouths' were opened to comment, but a look from lady Hestia and they're parents stopped them.

** I kept riptide out as I scanned the area for monsters. Luckily there weren't any, but I could never be too sure, especially when I knew that a seven-year-old was being mistreated. The crackpot old fool, Albus Dumbledore had tried to intercept me before I arrived at the house, but I gave him my famous glare, which meant, "don't mess with me unless you have a reason!" **

"Is that like your 'Deluxe 'I'll kill you later' glare' because let me tell you being on the receiving end of that is no fun," Nico told the throne room.

**He seemed to back down after that and I continued on my way. I had been warned of the Dursley's schemes and tricks, but I was too angry to care. I was so angry in fact that I was causing little tremors in the earth as I walked. If there is one thing I can't stand, it is disloyalty to my family, and especially those who are not able to defend themselves.**

"Fatal flaw…" the majority of the demigods sung out.

**I rang the doorbell and the door was shortly opened by a thin and horse like woman. She sneered at me for a moment, but then asked sharply, "who are you, and what do you want?"**

"To slap you upside the head, and really who opens the door like that? He may be a boy but he is a demi- god!" Artemis defended

**It took all my willpower not to use my sword on her, and I replied as politely as I could. "Please, ma'am," I said with a hint of annoyance, "my name is Percy Jackson and I have come to collect my younger half-brother." For a few moments I wasn't sure if the horsey woman **

"Dude please she's still my mom, even if she's not acting like herself." Dudley complained.

**was going to let me in the house, but after giving me a disdainful look, she finally opened the door a little wider and stepped aside to allow me to enter. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at how boring the house looked and I tried to find a place to sit that wasn't all white. But eventually I realized that I had no choice, and so I sat down very awkwardly and waited.**

"I was trying not to burst out of there like a crazy person. I mean Hades, Dudley how did you live there as a kid!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll see a bit of my childhood somewhere…"the poor boy sighed.

**After a while, I heard an unearthly shriek from the woman and I immediately understood that Athena and my father were telling me the truth. "Did she really just say what I thought she said? And did I really just see her yank on my little brother's hair? Ouch! That must've hurt!" But before I had any more time to dwell on these thoughts, I saw a piece of paper with a very good drawing of my father sailing toward me. When I caught it, I looked in shock at the writing below the picture. "For you, big brother," it had red. And to my surprise, my younger brother had written it in ancient Greek so that I could read it.**

"Aweeeee," the females in the room cooed to little Harry Potter who was again napping.

**After I spent some time getting to know my younger brother, I Iris Messaged my mom to let her know what was going on before doing the same with Chiron. As always, my mom told me to keep safe and that she loved me. **

"You have a good mother Perseus," Hera told the boy.

"Yes ma'am the best, I was once told that 'she's a queen among women.'" Percy quoted looking toward him little helpless brother.

**Chiron was also very concerned and told me to hurry back as soon as I could. He also wished me luck and told me to do whatever it took to get my younger brother to camp. I told him that I would do my best, but that Harry was very fragile and needed my help to stay strong.**

**Two days later, my younger brother and I were on the plane back to New York City. As his older brother, I felt that the best place for him to be at the moment was at my mom's for a while.**

Apollo nodded, "Yes I could see that good thinking Perseus."

** She had been dealing with a learning disabled and ADHD kid for 12 years now, and I figured that he would be safe with her. Besides, my mom always knew how to cheer people up, and I knew that she would do her best to keep him fed and healthy. I wanted him to come to camp half-blood with me, but being that Harry was so fragile, I didn't want to risk it. But I also knew that monsters would come after him eventually, so I needed to talk to my dad as soon as possible.**

"End. Of. CHAPTER!" Thalia happily shouted for getting her cousin was asleep… bad things happen to those who yell.

* * *

Oh no what will happen to Thalia?!

You decide!

That's right you get to decide what happens to The- One- That- Yelled! The best idea will be featured and the person will be recognized! and I know that people read this because I have 63 followers (I sound like Voldemort)! So Please send me your Ideas!

kat


	6. Not so Shocking Discoveries

Hi I think I'll just be doing random monthly updates I just don't have any inspiration...

Disclaimer:I Do _**NOT**_ own!

* * *

"End. Of. CHAPTER!" Thalia happily shouted for getting her cousin was asleep… bad things happen to those who yell. "Now who wants to r-? Bluh bluk! Ahhhh!"

"Oh my gods," Percy said before dissolving into laughter.

"Poseidon! What possessed you to do this to my daughter!?" Zeus bellowed standing from his throne.

"I didn't do anything brother. Percy?" Poseidon said not paying attention to the now awake demigod in his arms.

Thalia flailed her arms trying to dislodge the fish in her mouth. She fell to the floor as water drenched her. "Hep mek ohhht!"

Percy laughed unpitying, "Apollo rule number like five or something… 'Do not yell around Harry… if you do… bad things man, bad things.' I shouted at him once when he was hiding in a tree and he fell out, you're lucky: he put a jelly fish in my pants… not cool." Percy absentmindedly rubbed his leg.

"Is there any way we _can _help her?" Leo asked slightly in shock.

"I think…" Percy muttered.

Thalia looked up balefully at Percy, "Yff eker hep mek!" She cut off with a loud frustrated scream. Harry shuttered before Thalia shot up thirty feet into the air on a geyser of water, "Hep, HEP!"

"Thalia please I know your scared but you have to calm down," Percy said knowing she was terrified. "Jason, fly up there and grab her we aren't going to be able to stop him."

"Maybe Jefferson shouldn't," Mr. D interrupted, "One less brat around."

"Dionysus!"

"Sorry Father."

Jason flew up and grabbed Thalia off of the water spout. "Maybe if we start to read it'll distract Harry enough to let us help her…" Jason theorized, trying to get some of the water off of his sister along with Piper and Frank. The latter had turned into a large bird (Which made Elizabeth who was sitting on Annabeth's lap jump) and was using his wings to try and help dry her.

"Yeah maybe," Annabeth told them in a soft tone trying to soothe Elizabeth.

"Here, I'll read," Tom said taking the story to where he was sitting with Hazel and Nico. "'Shocking Discoveries,' it's in **Harry's Point Of View."**

**I was really scared. I was on a plane to New York City and I barely knew the older boy sitting next to me. **

"He does now," Percy grumbled, "Or at least before…"

"He'll remember everyone Perce," Nico tried to comfort.

"Yeah don't worry Percy," Piper also interjected.

**What do you expect? I was only seven. Although I didn't really know the older boy, I was grateful that he had rescued me. **

"Oh Harry," Poseidon whispered in unknown tandem with Alex Phillips.

**If it hadn't been for him, I would still be stuck at the Dursley's doing who knows what, practically starving to death, and sitting or sleeping in my disgusting and soiled clothing.**

"Those horrible mortals are unbefitting to take care of such a precious gift!" Athena angrily sputtered.

Dudley shook his head,_ 'My family was also heavily affected. Why would the dumb old wizard do this to us?'_

** I shouldn't say that I wasn't able to change myself. I would be able to do so if I had more room to move. But as it was, the cupboard didn't give me any room to even turn over let alone change clothes. **

"Ugh! The poor boy! The poor clothes!" Aphrodite said not really paying much attention because she had been painting her nails, but had heard the word clothes.

**It would've also been easier if I didn't need to wear diapers like a baby, but because I was a baby when I got sick, I had no memory of what it was like to be normal and healthy.**

Alex looked over at Harry, "You'll get better little man," he said making Poseidon and Apollo smile at him.

** It was because of the older boy that I got any help at all. I was also afraid because as soon as we left the house, I felt a strange presence that seemed to follow us to the airport and onto the plane. I didn't know who or what it was, but it was invisible and it was making me nervous.**

"Damn it! I should have realized that was why he was so jittery!" Percy alleged.

"Percy, how could you have known?" Annabeth tried to reason, "You were very experienced and he was probably a wizard so you couldn't have known."

"You're right it's just hard to be here reading this when my brother, my brother is like he was when I first saw him… it's hard," Percy told her and the room too really.

"Son, it'll work out." Poseidon said looking up from Harry whom he had noticed awake in his arms.

**I had a strange feeling that I knew this person, but yet I didn't. Whoever had followed us onto the plane was sitting behind us and burning a hole through my head. The older boy noticed my agitation and figured that it was probably because I hated flying like he did, but he was too busy clinging on to the armrest for dear life to get a proper look at my expression. **

Percy made a noise similar to a dying cat, but it mixed with Hermes beeping phone, Zeus' merriment in his brother's children's discomfort in his domain and Hera's smacking of Zeus to keep him from getting drown by Poseidon.

**It was frustrating that I wasn't able to speak and tell him the reason why I was frightened. Instead, I looked away from the older boy as tears fell down my face. I was tired, hungry, and altogether not feeling well. It simply wasn't fair. Why did someone like me get treated this way?**

"Why indeed, little hero," Hestia said from her hearth.

"I'm so sorry," Dudley told harry under his breath, but it was unheard.

**It took a long time, but finally the older boy and I landed in New York City and I was startled at first at how easily he had lifted me out of my wheelchair and carried me off the plane. He was startled as well by how light I was for a seven-year-old boy. To him, it was like he was carrying a two-year-old instead of a second grader. **

Some of the goddesses awed in pity of the little demigod. Pity that had Harry been healed would have made him angry.

**The older boy must've looked pretty strange carrying me out of the airport, but he didn't care. It wasn't until he set me back in my wheelchair that he noticed the tear tracks on my cheeks.**

"Unobservant boy," Artemis grumbled.

"Yes I was, and not to make any excuses, but I was twelve and had absolutely _no_ experience with children, especially Harry!"

"He's right sister." Apollo defended, "Very few people know how to handle such cases."

"Your twin is right Artemis, even though I have similar problems with the youth, I would not know how to take care of him." Hephaestus defended before looking over top his son, "Leo what is that you have there?"

"Oh sorry I was trying to make something to get that fish out of Thalia's mouth. It should be done soon…" Leo told his father, who smiled proudly.

**The older boy looked at me in concern, but he didn't say anything. But judging by the look on his face, he did not like the condition I was in one bit!**

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you are my brother. I didn't, don't like it." Percy looked to his little brother sadly while shaking his head. "Dad, why don't I take him for a while?" Poseidon handed Harry over.

** "Holy Poseidon!"**

"Holy Hermes! What I thought we were saying our Holy name?" Hermes asked out of the loop. Everyone looked away from him.

** The older boy thought to himself, "I'm so lucky I found him when I did. If I hadn't, this child would've been dead for sure." And with that, Percy had resolved to talk to his father about my condition. He was unaware however, that Poseidon was thinking about the very same thing.**

"Duh, duh, duh!"

"Hermes stop that!"

**Poseidon's POV**

**As I sat in my throne room in my underwater Palace, **

"Are you trying to be obvious brother? That'd be like me going, as I ponder torture in the fields of punishment…"

"Hades, my brother, just no."

**I thought about my youngest son and how frail he was.**

"I thought he was strong? Just look at him!" Zeus antagonized.

"This is not 'pick on Poseidon' day, so stop it both of you!"

"We should have one of those Zeus."

"I think you are right Hades… I'll look into it."

"Erre es korakas!"

The room, despite the tension, burst into laughter. Well, except for Hephaestus, Ares, and Dionysus they weren't paying a lick of attention to what was going on. Hephaestus was fettling with an invention, Ares with a weapon and Dionysus who was growing grape vines around his throne.

**I was frustrated with the ancient law that my brother Zeus had passed, **

"Not a word, any of you. I know I was stating the obvious." Poseidon declared.

**-preventing me from having any physical contact with any of my children. If any child of mine deserved any physical contact and attention, it was my youngest son Harry Potter.**

Poseidon sent glares around the room.

**As it was, all I could do for him was to send his older half-brother to take care of him and to hopefully keep him safe. For my youngest son's sake, I have put aside my rivalry with Athena and tried to make amends with her. **

"I'm warning you Athena." Poseidon threatened.

"I was only going to ask how those words tasted uncle," Athena smiled innocently, well an innocently as a Greek god ever could.

**After all, it was she who had told me of my son's condition after she had watched the house for two weeks straight. Was I angry? Of course I was. But being a god, I could not interfere or intervene. All I could do was watch over him and make sure that he still had enough life in him to draw and write like he normally does.**

"As he is doing now," Percy pointed out, "Hey good job Harry that looks perfect, mom would love to put that on the fridge or maybe we can put it on the one up here?" Percy asked looking to Hera.

She snapped her fingers and the paper appeared in front of her. She, surprisingly, smiled at Harry, "Yes Harry this is great I'll go do it right now… Perseus? If the two of you will follow?" The three and little Elizabeth got up and headed to the kitchen of Olympus.

"Okay now Thalia he's gone. Come here, I think I can get the fish out before they come back!" Leo exclaimed jumping up from where he sat dramatically.

"Yff eter!"

Leo put his contraption, (composed of paper clips, one of Piper's hair scrunchies, duck-tape, and two drachmas) against the lovely greenish fish, "Okay now put your tongue under the fish, and when you start to feel a pull, push. The contraption surprisingly fit right around her lips and as he started to work it, Thalia felt to fish begin to pull out of her mouth.

"I am never going to eat fish (of any type!) Again!" She said, falling back onto the floor when they finally of the wretched thing out, as Hera, Percy and Harry entered again.

"Hey cool Leo you got it out!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah he did. Now, can we get on with the story?" Thalia rushed, causing laughter.

**I had previously talked to Zeus about allowing my sons to be in his domain for a few hours so that Harry could get the help that he so desperately needed.**

"Because you know healing properties," The lord of the seas tried to enlighten.

"Of course Uncle P," Apollo said sarcastically.

**I knew from Athena's reports that he was barely alive and that he wasn't able to speak or walk. Knowing that my older son, Percy, would be very concerned about this, I started gathering ingredients from my own special garden **

"Garden?" Demeter, perked up, but Tom kept going ignoring the outburst.

**-to make special seawater nutrition drink, which would help my youngest son gain more weight and ultimately feel a lot better all around. Oh how I wish I had gone against my brother and raised my youngest son instead of those pig like mortals that Dumbledore calls a family. **

Dudley cringed and wanted to protest but refrained know it would be pointless.

**"If I ever get my hands on that old man," I thought angrily, "I'll turn him into a seashell! Lily's son deserves better than that!"**

"And that's the end of this chapter," Tom told the room.

* * *

Review!

(I also have posted two Percy Jackson Drabbles... so if you like this story check those out:))

Thanks to everyone who has put me on your favorites and Alerts!

(To sound more like Voldemort I have 74 followers! Now I just have to mark you so you can do my evil biting! Muh ha ha! No? What you won't? but but _you_ are Following _me!_?! I don't get it! Crap... no world domination...) and If you like that little look into my brain... review! Muh ha ha!


	7. I am an actual chapter kinda

"Got a temper there eh Uncle P?" Apollo said trying to irritate.

Poseidon looked at his nephew before turning to his sons deciding not to grace the Immortal Son of Zeus with an answer. "I'd like to read next Son of Hades."

"Uh father I was thinking… so we can get on with this how about we just summarize the chapters…." Percy said, trying to think of a way to get this over with and maybe get his brother back to normal heath.

* * *

okay truthfully I have no inspiration for this, like at all.

Abd actually did you know that this story isn't within Fanfiction guidelines...? I didn't until someone put me on this community for rule breakers...

I'm going to summarize the rest of the chapters and maybe do that for the first few too... If you don't like it tell me and I'll get the original author to finish this on a different website...

Tell me what you think. Please people, so I can do this right.


End file.
